


meaning

by thnderchld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, bc i miss my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnderchld/pseuds/thnderchld
Summary: a little angsty jetko drabble about mortality because jet makes me sad.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	meaning

Two boys sit on the deck while everyone sleeps, or tries to. It is difficult, with the way the boat tends to buck over the waves like a wild ostrich-horse. Still, Jet feels alone. And it feels like a sublime mix of providence, but it also feels lonely. But it’s kind of nice to be lonely with someone else who is lonely.

The light of a lantern illuminates the silhouette of Zuko’s face, tinging his scar a faint orange.

“It kind of feels like a death,” Jet says before he can process the words coming out of his mouth. Zuko doesn’t speak, but he’s looking for an explanation. Jet knows he could back out of it, and Zuko isn’t even the type of person to care about it. “Like- the death of one life for another.” He felt heat in his cheeks.

“I get it. It’s similar for me.” Jet likes the way he talks. His voice has been hard for a long time, it rasps in his throat like smoke. But there’s the slight softness that draws Jet in. “I didn’t think it’d be like this. I was never even really… aware of Ba Sing Se, except for politically.” Something in his countenance changes, twists, but Jet doesn’t consider it.

“Ever since I was a child, I knew I’d die in battle. Really, ever since my parents died. I knew I’d die through their vengeance.” Jet stared out onto the open ocean. This far out, there is no shore. The moonlight sings over waves. It’s almost a living being, and he thinks he feels some kinship for the lonesomeness of this place. Another person, another Jet, could have been master of the ocean.

Zuko twitches and then rests a finger on Jet’s elbow. “They would want you to survive, you know.”

“I’ve heard that before. I don’t know if I ever really wanted to.” Something was calling him over the waves. “I don’t think I’m meant to outlive this war.”


End file.
